


Merman AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [51]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Merman AU

You had been planning a prank for when Michael came to visit you. The two of you had been in a long prank war pretty much since the day you met. It started with a simple shoulder tap on the left side, when he was actually on the right. Then it escalated to joy buzzers. Then it was putting dye in the shampoo bottle. Then Michael went a little over the top and put saran wrap on the toilet. Now, you had the ultimate prank planned, and it was going to blow his mind. Well, you were hoping it would, Michael wasn’t easily impressed when it came to your prank war.

You started setting up early in the morning. A giant bucket filled with water, and you attached it to a rope. You had high ceilings so there was no way he was going to notice it. As soon as he walked in, you’d tell him to kiss you and then you’d jump back and pull it. Well, right after taking his phone from him, you weren’t completely cruel. 

When Michael walked in you opened the door and smiled, “gimme your phone babe, tech free so we can be together all day.” He handed you his coat, which had his phone in it, and you went to  hang it up on the hook on the wall while Michael put his bag down. When you hung up the coat, you untied the rope and smiled at Michael, “Come here babe.” As he reached the bucket, you pulled the rope, and the water fell on top of Michael. 

As soon as the water touched him, you saw a strange blue glow. Were you hallucinating? Michael was consumed by a bright radiant blue light, and when it faded, you were left to see Michael.....with a tail. He flopped on the floor and you stood there staring. What do you do when your boyfriend turns into a merman? As you stared, he started flopping off towards the bathroom. As he sat in the tub, you couldn’t help but gawk. He’s a merman, how often do mermen appear?

You sat on the sink and stared at your now half fish boyfriend. Michael was trying to calm you down, but it wasn’t quite working. He spoke slowly, “I know this is weird, but just listen-” 

You cut him off, and said blankly, “you’re a fish.” 

He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, “That’s offensive, I’m a merman, a fish and I are nowhere near the same.”

You stood and pointed at his tail, “MICHAEL YOU HAVE A TAIL LIKE A FISH.”

He nodded and shrugged, “okay, you got me there.”

You sat at the edge of the bathtub, “what is going on, this prank is seriously freaking me out.”

He sighed, “okay, so, I’m a merman, and I really don’t know how to explain this without sounding completely deranged. My family was cursed years ago, and nobody really believed it because nothing ever happened, but then when I was born, they realized that the curse was on me. It was to make their lives harder.”

You stood up again, you felt restless, as you leaned against the door, you slowly slid down to sit, “this is insane, this isn’t happening, I’m hallucinating, I’m crazy, this is a dream.”

Michael started tearing up, “look y/n, I love you, and I’m sorry I never told you but please don’t leave me.”

You stood up and walked out the door, “I need to be alone.”

After a half hour of freaking out and crying, Michael walked in and sat down next to you. He tried to hold your hand, but you quickly pulled it away from him.”

He broke down crying, “y/n please, I know you don’t want to be together anymore, but please just let me explain as your friend.”

You stared at him and spoke confidently, “I never said I that I don’t want to be together anymore.”

He looked at your confused, “but - your hand, and the alone time.”

You grabbed his hand, “my hands were wet from splashing water on my face, I don’t know what changes you and what doesn’t. And yeah, I needed alone time, Michael, it’s not everyday that you find out the person you’re in love with is a merman, I had to process this.”

He smiled, “so, we’re not over?”

You kissed him gently, “no, we are not over, but I will need you to elaborate more on how you managed to keep this a secret from me for so long.”

He got up, grinned, and walked over to the door, “sounds good, I’ll tell you all about it in the pool!”


End file.
